Torunn Thordottir
---- ---- = Gallery = ---- ---- File:Skerasverð crackeling with energy.png|Skerasverð crackeling with electrical energy File:Torunn Pencil Sketch by shinakari.jpg|Sketch shows the proportions between Torunn and Skerasverð ---- |history= ---- ---- In the near future, a period of peace was abruptly ended by Ultron after it subsumed Metallo's technological parts and launched attacks on the Avengers and the Justice League. After most of the Justice League and six of the ten active Avengers died facing the maniacal robot, Tony Stark takes their children -- James Rogers, the son of Black Widow and Captain America; Henry Pym Jr. (who goes just by Pym), the son of Giant-Man and the Wasp; Azari, the son of the Black Panther and Storm of the X-Men; and Torunn herself whose parents (Thor and Sif) were absent -- to a hidden refuge in the Arctic Circle where he raised them as a family playing the role of surrogate father and mentor. Baby Torunn with Skerasverð behind her A series of events begin shortly after Torunn's sixteenth birthday. The Vision emerged after being absent the entire time and revealed that he survived an attack by Ultron. During his debriefing and attempt to repair the Vision, Stark learns that the son of Hawkeye, Francis Barton, has survived this entire time in Ultron City -- Ultron's base of operations built on the ruins of old New York City. And then James accidentally activated Stark's "Iron Avengers" -- a team of robots consisting of Black Panther, Black Widow, Captain America, Giant Man, Hawkeye and Thor which Tony had long kept mothballed because of Ultron's capability of taking control of any cybernetic or robotic systems -- which leads to Ultron discovering the existence of their arctic refuge after which it immediately launches an attack during which it reprograms the Iron Avengers to do its bidding and it captured Stark. Iron Avenger Thor attacking Torun. The four young Avengers soon become fine when they meet up with Barton who teams up with them to rescue Stark. During the rescue Torunn tries to take on an army of robots single handedly and loses her sword which she is forced to leave behind when the six of them fled Ultron City with the added company of Betty Ross who had been with the other humans living in the bowels of the city under Barton's guidance. They travel to the deserts of New Mexico to look for the Hulk. While Bruce Banner initially refused the kids ended up forcing the issue and the Hulk ends up beating Ultron by ripping him in twain and then left with Betty. Torunn's crisis of faith after being defeated in Ultron City and having to leave her sword behind. Torunn and her brothers thought Ultron was destroyed by the Hulk but Tony pointed out that its systems were already reassembling itself. Torunn, still feeling dejected over the loss of her sword and prayed to her father for his support; Thor's answer was to cause her sword, named Skerasverð, to fly from Ultron City to Torunn in the desert. Reinvigorated, Torunn flies the parts of Ultron's body out into space and threw him away from the planet, nearly dying in the process. As a result of her self-sacrifice her father appeared and revived her. Thor explained the reason he left her and invited her to enter Asgard. Instead, Torunn chose to return to her family on Earth, impressing her father further; Thor sent her back to her family, clad in Asgardian attire, after having expressed how much pride he felt for her. Thor expressing his pride in Torunn to her on their first meeting. Upon Torunn's return, the "Next Avengers" and their mentor return to Ultra City to deal with the remaining robotic minions. Unfortunately during the battle when Torunn is charging her sword with a lightning bolt she is struck by multiple energy blasts from the robots and is sent hurtling back in time. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character